Transcended Atlas/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Atlas |name4 = First Impact }} damage to one enemy. |activeskill1 = Andromeda Nuclear Punch ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora1 = Atlas's large, golden fist contain the power of purity. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 9790% damage to an enemy and blows them up into the sky for 8 seconds, ignoring Immunity and not reduced by debuff resistance. 11.3 sec |activeskill2 = Massice Eruption ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora2 = The powerful flame you sense inside her can turn all enemies into ashes. |aEffect2 = Removes all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 9180% damage to them, them for 8 seconds. 18.1 sec |activeskill3 = Devotion ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora3 = Atlas makes her enemies feel utterly hopeless by incapacitating then with movements that match the speed of light. |aEffect3 = Increases Atlas' Attack Power by 960% and Attack Power by 175% for 9 seconds. During this state, Atlas counterattacks for 7821% damage, always being a critical hit, and knocks enemies into the air for 3 seconds. 23.4 sec |passive1 = Pyro Chamber |flavorp1 = Contrary to her frall appearance, her fists shake the heavens and earth as they pummel her foes. |pEffect1 = Atlas' 3rd Attack removes enemy's beneficial effects and deals 3980% damage. An enemy hit by this attack is for 9 seconds. Additionally, increase Atlas' by 282% dispels enemy beneficial buffs with every normal attack. |passive2 = Indomitable Will |flavorp2 = Her iron will to always keep trying serves as an example for others. |pEffect2 = When entering battle, Atlas gains for 9 seconds and received damage by 15%. The effect is only used once per battle, at its very start. Additionally, she is immune to Instant Death skills. |passive3 = Desire for Battle |pEffect3 = Increase self additional by 540%, Attack Power by 460%, by 328% and Melee damage by 312% when attacking World Boss Cerberus. Also, further increase additional by 12% for each additional enhancement level. |passive4 = Spike |flavorp4 = It won't be easy to stop her... She's so rilled up she could destroy the stars in the sky. |pEffect4 = Recovers 33% of her damage inflicted as health and inflicts an additional 1580% damage to her attacks. Also, increase self additional by 490% and Attack power by 518%. Deals 8445% damage to Airborne enemies, then slams them back into the ground. This will do 1824% damage to surrounding enemies. The enemy slammed will be stunned for 6 seconds |passive5 = Blazing Charge |flavorp5 = Atlas's battle prowess shines brighter than any star. |pEffect5 = Every attack that hits an enemy does splash damage on nearby enemies. Also, attacks on Cerberus do an additional 12x damage. |pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = War God Atlas |flavorp6 = Atlas does not believe in hesitation or fear. The god of war has the power to purify. |pEffect6 = Atlas' Normal attacks eliminate all invulnerability effects of the enemy. Using 'Andromeda Nuclear Punch' on invulnerable enemies will do 19580% damage and 58740% damage to nearby invulnerable enemies. Enemies killed by this additional damage cannot be revived. Increases Atlas' splash damage from 'Crushing Force' by 3x and removes beneficial effects of the enemy when using 'Andromeda Nuclear Punch'. Also, increase damage by 516%, Melee damage by 490% and additional by 692%. |passive7 = Finishing Blow |pEffect7 = Increases Atlas' Single-Target damage by 480% and Attack Power by 820% when attacking Cerberus. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase Single-Target damage by 40% and Attack Power by 98%. Additionally, 'Eruption' deals 19200% additional damage. |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |infskill2 = Melee ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Melee ATK by 900%. |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your STA by 135%. |charskill = |charEffect = }}